This invention relates to a system for electrically coupling or connecting magnet wires to lead wires as in electrical devices. This system includes terminals or connectors fabricated from electrically conductive material such as a metal for coupling the wires. The system also includes a holder of an electrically insulating material such as plastic for supporting a plurality of such terminals in appropriate spaced relation, one from another. When the system is mounted in an electrical device, it provides a means and method for electrically connecting magnet wires with lead wires and, if necessary, miscellaneous other component wires, all of which may be of various sizes and types in any combination. One or more connecting systems may be used in an electrical device to suit the specific needs of the particular device.
One particularly useful application for such an electrical connector system is in transformers of ballasts for fluorescent lamps. Such transformers are generally made by assembling magnet wires in coils or windings around a magnetic circuit constructed of steel laminations. Copper or aluminum wires covered with an insulation of varnish or enamel normally constitute such magnet wires. The size and number of such magnet wire coil or windings will determine the characteristics of the transformer or other electrical component in which the connector system of the present invention is to be utilized.
The magnet wires to be utilized must be electrically connected to lead wires, usually of solid or multi-stranded conductors, covered normally with an extruded plastic insulation. These lead wires must be electrically connected at first ends to the magnet wires and then at their second ends to some other portion of an electrical circuit. Such other portion may be either internal to, or external of, the transformer or other electrical component to which they are coupled.
In prior art methods of manufacturing electrical connector systems for connecting magnet wires to lead wires, the ends of the magnet wire and the ends of the lead wires must be stripped of their insulation and then soldered together. As many as ten or twelve solder connections may be required in a typical transformer.
Soldering is a labor-intensive assembly process for joining wires and is dependent in large part upon the skill of the operator. Furthermore, aluminum soldering is particularly difficult. A poor electrical connection or cold joint will occur if the solder bath is not hot enough, if insufficient solder or flux is used, or if insufficient cooling is employed, and so forth. Further, fumes from the molten solder pollute the air while the heat of the bath itself generates a safety hazard, all to the potential injury of the employees carrying out this joining process or otherwise working in the vicinity.
Many such inductive electrical devices, transformers included, are normally dipped or vacuum impregnated in varnish, wax or other insulating compound as part of the manufacturing process before the completion of all electrical connections such as the lead wires to the magnet wires. This step, utilized by the industry in manufacturing, complicates the attachment process since it renders the subsequent interconnection difficult because of residues of impregnation material. This residues usually occur in the areas where the connections are to be made.